Secret Santa (Uncle Grandpa)
Secret Santa is the second and final Christmas episode of the Cartoon Network original series Uncle Grandpa. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa starts the episode as he tells a story how that Christmas is a special time, to celebrate good cheer. Uncle Grandpa pops out from the Christmas tree and tells everyone to pick their Secret Santa Buddy. He tells them to pick a name and everyone does so, and he tells them to not let anyone see it as he proceeds to get his own Secret Santa Buddy. Uncle Grandpa is ready to see whose holiday happiness he's responsible for this year, he sees his paper and he tells Tiny Miracle that he has a good one, another Uncle Grandpa tells him to keep it a secret. Uncle Grandpa proceeds to shred the paper and eat it. He then asks WHO'S READY TO DO SOME CHRISTMAS SHOPPING AT THE MALL! and everyone says that they're ready. The RV bounces off the street and lands on top of the mall, Adam and another boy both runs for their lives as the RV crashes through the glass ceiling and on to the ground floor. Everyone gets out of the RV with the help of the Zebra Head, Frankenstein bursts through the door instead of going out the same way as everyone else and it angers the Zebra Head. Everyone gathers together and Uncle Grandpa asks if they know what they're going to get for their Secret Santa, and they all get confused. Pizza Steve runs off and then a commercial for a toy called the "HoverGator" comes on, it's states that their Christmas will fail without it. The Turquoise Shirt Boy was watching with them and he goes crazy for a HoverGator as he rips of his skin in excitement, Uncle Grandpa already has an idea for his Secret Santa, as well as Mr. Gus, even Tiny Miracle and he won't need a Tiny Miracle to help him. Pizza Steve comes back and tells them that he already bought his Secret Santa gift but everyone left without him. Uncle Grandpa is walking towards the store to get a HoverGator until Mr. Gus passes him up, Uncle Grandpa asks him that if he's going for a HoverGator too and Mr. Gus won't tell him, everyone else follows behind and Tiny Miracle figured out that they all are going for the same gift. Everyone runs to the store entrance but they all get stuck, Tiny Miracle opens the store as if they were a door and he enters, once inside they all see that there aren't anymore HoverGators left. A store cleaner states that they have a few left at Toy Kingdom on the other side of the mall. Uncle Grandpa sarcastically states that he'll have to get something else, as well as Tiny Miracle, and Mr. Gus too. Everyone runs out of the store and they all race to the other end of the mall, they all pass Pizza Steve as he gets a massage. Uncle Grandpa walks up to a gumball machine and he hopes he has a quarter, he does and he puts it in the machine and then he throws the gumball machine on the ground. Mr. Gus slips on some gumballs and falls down, now he knows how Uncle Grandpa is playing. Tiny Miracle wants to increase his odds for obtaining that gift, he notices a tire shop and he drives out with a monster truck wheel, he then tells Frankenstein to not tread on him as he runs him over. Tiger flies in and out of a ball shop with a bowling ball, Uncle Grandpa is running up the escalator the wrong way and Tiger drops the bowling ball on his head, Uncle Grandpa falls down the escalator and tells Tiger she's a bad kitty, Mr. Gus pushes Uncle Grandpa to the side and calls him "Pinhead". As Mr. Gus runs to the escalator, a kid stops him and calls him a big scary green monster guy, Mr. Gus thought he was talking about him, and then Frankenstein pushes Mr. Gus to the side and scares the people, Frankenstein runs up the escalator and detaches it from the second floor. The escalator almost lands on Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus, they both dodge it and Uncle Grandpa states that it was a close one, Uncle Grandpa then notices Pizza Steve getting a tan and he asks him where the elevator is and Pizza Steve points it out for him. Tiger flies into a punk/goth store and she grabs three spike studded belts and places them in front of Tiny Miracle and he pops his tire, he flies everywhere and lands in the fountain, Tiny Miracle is yelling for help since his circuit board is shorting out and Uncle Grandpa pushes him back into the water. Uncle Grandpa runs into the elevator before a woman and her baby and he states it's a Christmas emergency, the door closes and the baby cries, Frankenstein is running and he sees a hardware store, he runs inside to get a chainsaw and he places it in front on the elevator door, the door opens and Uncle Grandpa fall through the hole. Uncle Grandpa is back on the ground floor and Pizza Steve is getting his shoes shined and recommends the guy to Uncle Grandpa if he wants his shoes done, Uncle Grandpa says that he can't and that he has to get the gift of a life time, he gets up and Pizza Steve cheers him on. Tiger is the first one to get to Toy Kingdom, inside a boy takes the second to last HoverGator, another store cleaner states that they're down to the last HoverGator in the entire mall and probably the whole country by now and he goes back to pretend to work. Tiger races inside and is about to purchase the HoverGator, Mr. Gus stops her with a net from Nets Galore and he takes the last HoverGator, Frankenstein punches Mr. Gus in the face and takes the HoverGator, Tiny Miracle shoots him down with a plunger and takes it, Uncle Grandpa shoots him down with water and grabs the HoverGator and he runs out the store. This is Belly Bag's chance to get the HoverGator, Uncle Grandpa tells him to let go of his gift, and Belly Bag states that it's not his gift anymore, they both fight as Uncle Grandpa runs to the edge of the floor. On the floor below a man is trying to sell people a wood chipper for their homes and the HoverGator falls in the chipper and it's torn to shreds, the salesman asks if anyone has any questions. Everyone is looking over the edge in disappointment as they saw the destruction, Mr. Gus states that there goes any chance at scoring the season's hottest gift and tells everyone that they should just think of something to get their Secret Santa. Uncle Grandpa has the idea to ask his brother Santa for the perfect gift and tells them that he's probably at the mall, Uncle Grandpa notices that everyone is racing to see Santa so he joins them. Pizza Steve is getting ultimate data for his phone but he's not going to sign any contract without his agent or lawyer present, he notices everyone running to see Santa and wonders what is the rush about. They all get to the place to see Santa and notice that there's a long line. Tiny Miracle calculates and he says by the time they reach Santa, it'll already be Easter, much to Frankenstein's dismay. Uncle Grandpa then stops Frankenstein from pushing the kids out of line, and he tries to think of a less extrusive method. He tells the kid in front of them that his shoe is untied and then, while the kid bends down to tie his shoe, runs on top of the children's heads to get to the front. Uncle Grandpa wonders how the rest of the gang got to the front of the line, Mr. Gus tells him they rode on Tiger's back. Unfortunately, Santa is on his dinner break, so Uncle Grandpa tells Frankenstein to go show Santa what they think about his break. Frankenstein lifts up the little house revealing an imposter. Uncle Grandpa tells the Mall Santa that he's not his brother. The Mall Santa knows and tells them that he's one of his many helpers because it gets real busy for him this time of year; Uncle Grandpa thinks that makes sense. When the Mall Santa asks them what's so important that they had to ruin his two-minute dinner break, Uncle Grandpa tells the Mall Santa their problem and tells him that he's their only hope from holiday gift disappointment. The Mall Santa is telling them that they stormed in here, sabotaging each other, tearing apart the mall, in front of all the nice kids in line just to get their hands on some new toy? and Uncle Grandpa replies with "Yeah." The Mall Santa tells them that Santa doesn't reward that kind of despicable behavior whether he's Uncle Grandpa's brother or not, he then tells them that they should all take a long look at themselves and think about their actions. Uncle Grandpa breaks down and questions what have they become, he wanted to get the coolest gift in the world for the coolest dude in the world, Pizza Steve. Belly Bag says that Pizza Steve would've really wanted that toy, Tiny Miracle says that he had let Pizza Steve down and hopes that it's the thought that really counts, Mr. Gus says that he has Pizza Steve too and he notices that everyone had Pizza Steve as their Secret Santa and this angers Mr. Gus, the Mall Santa states that they all got played like fiddle by a greedy slice of pizza. At the food court, Pizza Steve had finished eating his garlic pizza balls and sees that his breath stinks, he grabs breath mints from "his" Secret Santa Gift. Frankenstein smashes the table, and Uncle Grandpa tells him it'll do, Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he wrote his name on all the Secret Santa papers and he lies and says "no", Uncle Grandpa gives up and asks the others who did it, Mr. Gus tells him that Pizza Steve is obviously lying. Pizza Steve states that he may have altered the game a little bit, and before they can condemn him with a trembling index finger, he asks them to hear him out. Although his actions my appear selfish on the surface, but beneath the attempt to gain more gifts was his way of giving something to them, Mr. Gus isn't impressed. Pizza Steve tells them that Christmas is more than getting cool gifts for friends, Uncle Grandpa believes that Pizza Steve is trying to say that Christmas is less about aggressive consumer greed and materialistic gratification but more so an opportunity to share quality time with family and friends. Pizza Steve goes along with what Uncle Grandpa said and tells them that's why he did what he did, to show them that valuable Christmas lesson. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that what he said was beautiful, and that they're so lucky to have him as a friend, Mr. Gus get angry until a delivery man asks for the guy who owns the RV crashed on level one, and Uncle Grandpa states it's him. The Delivery Man says that he has an order he placed online a few weeks ago, he shows them and tells them to count the six HoverGators, everyone is astonished and Uncle Grandpa said he forgot he did that. Pizza Steve states that it's a Christmas miracle. The Mall Santa is suggesting a board game and a video game to a little nerdy boy, and he doesn't like those ideas, the nerdy boy points out that he wants a HoverGator, the Mall Santa is amazed that they got their Christmas wish. Belly Bag tells Uncle Grandpa that they learned a very valuable lesson about the true meaning of Christmas, he agrees with him and the lesson is to do your holiday shopping online weeks before to avoid sold out toys at the mall. They all fly out of the mall and Uncle Grandpa wishes the viewers a merry Christmas. Cast See also * "Christmas Special" Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2015 releases